Reflections Of
by ShadowPhantom14
Summary: Everyone has a reflection. A dark side. Someone who is their equal in all aspects, but doesn't have the same morals. What happens when those people are thrown into battle with their mirrors? A battle that decides the fate of the planet? -SA2 adaption-
1. Ambitions Awakened

**Author's Note: **This story will be in chronological order, not as Hero Story, Dark Story and Last Story. Also, there are spoilers. Just so you know.

* * *

><p><strong>INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECURITY BREACH AT GATE 3!<strong>

Eggman ignored the alarm system and kept going. He had just recently found out about something new he could use to take over the world and create his Eggman Empire. There was no way he was going to stop now.

**Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage! Emergency battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated! Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat: This is not a drill! **

The mad doctor laughed as his mechanical walker's cannon blasted its way through each door. "That was all too easy. Let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on…" That new thing he could take over the world with had been created by his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik.

"A top secret military weapon!" He hadn't seen it, but he had heard about it through the electronic diary Gerald had left behind. "The military shut down research because they feared it!"

There was no-one but the alarm system to talk to, but the sound of his own voice made Eggman feel more in-charge. His mech leapt down a ledge and landed in front of a large set of doubledoors. The lock he had hacked from the outside earlier blinked, all three lights turning green.

When the last light changed colors, the blue light below blinked several times and the alarm stopped, opening the doors. Eggman made his way through the doorway and up to a strange machine in the center of the room. There was a small dome in the middle of it, an odd round object floating inside. It was no bigger than a baseball.

Dr. Eggman scratched his head, confused. "So this is the military's top secret weapon? It's a lot smaller than I expected." He had expected some sort of giant tank, or maybe a rocket or something. A weapon of some sort. Not a spinning ball that seemed to do nothing but turn in place.

But he had come for a weapon and he wasn't going to leave empty-handed. Looking at the screen he saw the words, 'Enter User Data. Enter Password.' His mouth formed an evil grin. He knew the password, so this would be easy. "Password is MA-RI-A." he said, sounding out the syllables.

"Maria." Hadn't he heard that name before? Oh yes, she was his dead cousin, grandaughter of Gerald. Shot by GUN at the age of twelve. Ignoring the thoughts that tried to push their way to the surface, he noticed the machine hadn't released the weapon.

Then he saw a spot that was the shape of a Chaos Emerald. Good thing he had brought one with him. "Now all I have to do is place the Chaos Emerald into this console." He did exactly what he had said and saw a light coming from a pit in front of him.

Jumping his walker into the pit, a stasis pod of some sort rose out of the floor. That's what the light was coming from. When it stopped rising a dark figure was standing atop it. It was shaped like a hedgehog. "What's that? Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again?"

Then he noticed that the hedgehog's quills pointed upwards. At a closer glance he also realized this hedgehog was black with red streaks. "Wait a minute! You're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

XXX

This wasn't the ARK, where was this? He crossed his arms and looked around, soon remembering what happened. His escape pod had crashed, knocking him out. Apparently he had been taken into some sort of facility and stored in a high-security chamber.

He heard some person talking to him, calling him Sonic, then saying he wasn't. Obviously this person had issues. He turned his head to see who had set him free and noticed that the human had resembalance to his creator, Gerald Robotnik.

If this human was a relative of his creator, then surely he would want what Gerald had wanted: Revenge on humanity. "My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish."

The alarms started blaring and the human got annoyed. "Now what?" Shadow just smirked. This human had no idea what he was capable of. In the back of his mind he wondered just how long he had been in stasis, but that didn't matter now.

He activated his jet shoes and hovered a foot above his stasis pod to show off. "Behold, the true power I possess!" With a quick spin and a flash of blue light, he teleported to the source of the commotion, a GUN vehicle.

The driver appeared to be speaking over a comm of some sort. "This is Scorpion Troop's Hot Shot. Enemy movement has been detected. En route to intercept and destroy." The person on the other end replied over some static, "Copy that."

Shadow watched as the machine retracted its two legas and lifted into the air using jets. This would be way too easy, especially since shadow harbored a deep hatred for GUN. Using the boxes strewn about the room, he got the leverage he needed to jump and homing attack the cockpit several times.

The machine tried to shoot back with missiles and lasers, but they were no good against the ultimate lifeform. Shadow used his homing attack on the cockpit one last time before the machine fell to the ground, smoking. The hedgehog posed in front of it, showing off his work to the human who had freed him.

"Destryoing that guard robot was spectaular! So Shadow, _you_ are the military's top secret weapon?" the human guessed. _So GUN thinks of me as their weapon? All right, I'll play their game. They're going to lose though. _

The human continued talking. "But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?" Shadow looked back at the man and replied, "Bring more Chaos Emeralds." The human reached his arm out, as if to stop the hedgehog. "Shadow, wait!"

Instead of doing as the man asked, Shadow simply said, "I'll be waiting for you in the central control room on the space colony, ARK." He then turned away and walked toward the exit, leaving the facility for the first time since he had crashed.

He was going to make an impression on the world. Humanity would pay for what they had done to his precious Maria. And they would do that by sacrifing their planet.


	2. Sandopolis Scuffle

He didn't exactly know where she had come from, but she wasn't leaving. It was really beginning to bother him. He had tried everything to make the darned bat go away, but nothing had worked.

After what had happened with the Master Emerald last time, Knuckles had moved it to Sandopolis Zone in the hopes that no-one but him would find it. Well, Sonic might've, but that would only be because the hedgehog had found the emerald there before Knuckles had moved it to Angel Island.

"Just… let it go!" she said angrily. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Knuckles resisted the urge to punch her in the face. She was the one who had tried to steal it, and now she was making it seem like he was the bad guy? No way was he gonna let that stand.

"What are you talking about? That emerald's mine!" He gave her a glare that would normally make any intruder back off a few feet at the least. This bat was determined, because she didn't respond to it at all.

Or maybe she didn't know what the emerald did? Maybe she thought it was just a giant jewel, and that was why she wanted it? Fine, since she didn't know, Knuckles would explain it to her. Hopefully then she would realize it was important and leave it be.

"The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, continuing his explanation. "That makes it very powerful."

Closing his eyes while explaining something to someone uneducated in the subject was a habit of his. Unfortunately it was a habit that made the situation worse. When he opened his eyes a giant claw was lifting the emerald into the air.

"What the-" Knuckles exclaimed. He didn't move to take it back though. Trying to wrestle it out of that machine's grasp would do no good. The bat girl looked up at the claw and was surprised too. She was also angry though. "What? Thief!"

Knuckles scoffed. This was too good an oppourtunity to pass up. Now he could finally call her what she was without actually insulting a girl. "Look who's calling who a thief."

XXX

Just who did this echidna think he was, trying to keep that emerald from her? He had tried to make her leave, but there was no way Rouge was going to go empty-handed. Not when she had found the biggest jewel she had ever seen!

He had done a lot of things to try and make her leave. When she had told him that he just didn't know when to give up, he had tried telling her that the emerald was his. Rouge had simply rolled her eyes. It was hers, but he just wouldn't hand it over.

He had even explained something about it neutralizing the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. She had no clue what that meant, but the Chaos Emeralds were something she had been after for a long time. If this giant gem was connected to them, she wasn't giving up now. Not now, not ever.

Then a machine from the sky had reached down and stolen the jewel from right in front of her! "What? Theif!" she called out to the machine. She wasn't going to let it get away with this. The echidna scoffed and said, "Look who's calling who a thief."

Now Rouge was mad. He was the thief, keeping that emerald from her. She was about to tell him off when she realized she should get the emerald back first. The person piloting the machine looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

The human looked over the side of the machine he was sitting in and looked at her and the echidna. "I came here following the signal from the emerald." He was probably talking to himself when he said this, but Rouge had excellent hearing.

The human continued, "If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald. Is it not?" The echidna looked up at the man, angry. "It's you… Dr. Eggman!" Now Rouge knew why he looked familiar. He was the crazy scientist who was always trying to take over the world.

"So that's Dr. Eggman." Her boss had told her all about Eggman. In fact, her current assignment had something to do with a creation of Dr. Eggman's grandfather. Well, she would be starting that assignment after she got her hands on this emerald.

The human turned the machine around and started to fly off while saying, "Well I guess I can use it for something. I'll just take it with me! Farewell, Knuckle-head!" Knuckle-head? Was that an insult for the echidna?

XXX

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles shouted, leaping after the Master Emerald. He hated to do this, but there was no other choice. He punched it as hard as he could, and it shattered. The bat girl screamed, and for a moment he thought she had gotten hit by a shard.

Then he landed and noticed she was fine. She was definitely fine because she grabbed him by the neck and shook him like crazy while yelling at him about breaking it. "What was that all about? And look what you did to my emerald!"

When she finally let him go, he took a step back and regained his balance. Then _he_ berated _her_ for once. "I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot!" He didn't like insulting a girl, but this one got on his nerves so much. "If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not _your_ emerald!"

XXX

Not her emerald? This echidna was really getting on her nerves. Just what made him think it was his? Gems belonged to Rouge, thus the Master Emerald was hers. Why was this so hard for him to understand?

She watched as Dr. Eggman flew away, muttering about how it didn't matter and that he would look into it once he got back to his base. She then turned to the echidna and said, "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me. All the world's gems are _mine_ to keep."

Both the human and the echidna would pay for shattering her gem. The echidna looked annoyed as he replied, "Yeah, we'll see about that, Bat Girl." Rouge glared back at him. They would most definitely see.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Sorry about the odd perspective switches near the end. I did the middle split a little too early, so I decided to have some little segments near the end. If I didn't do that I would've had to go back and re-write half the chapter or have one POV longer than the other, which I didn't want to do.


	3. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

"I have a question." Sonic said from his seat in the helicopter. He had been arrested by GUN an hour earlier and was currently being transported to Prison Island. No, he hadn't done anything wrong. Some other hedgehog had.

The officer sitting next to him gestured to the handcuffs Sonic was wearing and said, "I don't talk to criminals." Sonic scowled at him. The entire ride had been like this and he couldn't take it anymore. "Seriously, why was I arrested? Just because some hedgehog stole a Chaos Emerald doesn't mean it was me!"

The officer's expression was one of annoyed boredom, but Sonic was still ranting. "I'm not the only hedgehog on the planet! Besides, I'm the hero, remember? How many times have I saved the world? More than I can count."

The pilot up in the cockpit spoke into his comm, informing his superiors that the copter was heading south over Capital City. The control tower radioed back, asking for the status of the cargo. Sonic wasn't going to be their cargo for much longer though.

He gave the officer to his right an innocent grin before standing up. The officer looked confused, but he had no time to think before Sonic kicked him hard enough to send him flying into the back wall.

Going into a spindash, he shattered his handcuffs and gave the officer across from him the same smile. The pilot must've heard the scuffle, because he was now telling the control tower that the hedgehog had taken out everyone aboard.

Sonic kicked the locking mechanism and the copter's door burst open. It was very high up, but it was his only escape route. He had to jump to the city below. He leaped out, grabbing the wing so he wouldn't fall off just yet.

The first officer was now back on his feet and at the doorway, gripping a handle on the inside to keep from falling. "Freeze! What do you think you're doing?" He turned to his partner who was now there with him. "Get that hedgehog!"

Seeing something he could use to break his fall, Sonic flipped forward and landed just below the blades atop the helicopter. It was a risky move, but he was used to dangerous stunts. He grabbed the piece of metal and pulled as hard as he could.

It came off in his hands, and it was the shape of a snowboard. Well, it wasn't the best shock absorber but it was better than nothing. Wait, he was about to leave without saying goodbye? How could he have forgotten his manners like that?

"Talk about low-budget flights! No food or movies? I'm outta' here! I like running better!" Keeping a tight grip on his board, Sonic jumped off the copter. While falling toward the city below he flashed one last smile at the GUN officers.

"Yeah!" Now this was excitement! The wind rushing past made him feel like he was running in the air. He did a few spins before hitting the ground, board first. Yes, it hurt. No, he didn't really care at the moment.

He had landed at the top of a very steep hill, and gravity dictated that he slide down it. Instead of getting off the metal slab, Sonic decided it would be fun to ride it for as long as possible. Swerving to the side, he avoided hitting some parked cars. As he approached a corner, he could hear a female voice coming from the sky.

**Attention all units! Suspect seen heading south! Block all major roads and capture the suspect!**

Great, GUN was still after him. He turned right and kept going, never slowing down. After about a minute he came across a cablecar turnaround, which upon contact made him lose his board. Now though, he was in his element as the fastest thing alive.

He jumped over the rail into a grass park of some sort, went left and bolted across a flight of stairs. A GUN robot tried to block his path, but he smashed it and continued on. The path he followed went right, up another flight of stairs, through a stack of boxes, and down another staircase.

Homing attacking across a large pit, he exited the park and found another cablecar. He sped past it and ran down the winding street and up a staircase, all the while avoiding or destroying GUN's machines.

Now Sonic was at the rooftops. He jumped off and ran right down the side of the building he was on. Once he hit ground he went down two spiral staricases and through a doorway to the street. Hopefully if he ran far enough GUN would give up the chase.

Or maybe not. How big was that truck? At least five times the size of a normal car. How fast was it going? Fast enough to frighten him. Now Sonic picked up the speed. He was a blur as he ran down the hills of the city.

GUN must've seriously upgraded their vehicles though, because this truck was managing to keep pace with the hedgehog. Not only that, it was crushing every car in its path as it drove. Didn't the military care about civilian property? Guess not.

The chase was frightening, yet exhilirating at the same time. He had never actually had to outrun something that could keep up before. Sadly the humongous truck could not fit under the bridge. Sonic ran under and smiled as the truck smashed into it.

He stood there for a moment and waited to see if GUN would try anything else. After a few moments of nothing he was about to walk away. "This game of tag is boring. I'm outta' here!" He then took a step and heard an engine noise.

Looking up, Sonic noticed it was a GUN machine, this one with a person controlling it. "Finally decided to show up, eh?" After the truck, this was the best they could do? At least the truck had startled him. "Okay, bring it on!"

The pilot spoke over his comm, "Spider Troop's Big Foot reporting to headquarters! Intruder has been located!" Sonic shook his head. This would be way too easy. Wait, _he_ was the intruder? _They_ were the ones who had arrested him for nothing! _They_ were the ones who had chased him throughout the city!

This was so screwed up. Sonic jumped onto a nearby box just as the machine retracted its legs and replaced them with jets. It shot at him, but he easily doged the spray of bullets. When it stopped firing, Sonic homing attacked the cockpit.

After repeating this routine several times the machine fell to the ground, smoking. You'd think the pilot would've been smart enough to not use the same attack over and over. He turned to walk away when something caught his attention.

A yellow flash in the corner of his eye, back where the machine lay. Sonic spun around to see what it was, and saw something he hadn't expected. Another hedgehog was standing on the machine's remains.

"What?" Could this hedgehog be the one who had stolen the Chaos Emerald? The one who had framed Sonic for the crime? He certainly didn't know him, but he was menacing in appearance. Pitch black fur with blood red streaks, a patch of white fluff on his chest.

The hedgehog had something shiny and green in his hand, and Sonic didn't like the look of what was happening. The dark hedgehog raised the emerald and said, "It all starts with this… A jewel containing the ultimate power." Sonic gasped. "That's the Chaos Emerald!"

Then the hedgehog's eyes locked on Sonic's. The blue blur walked up to him, talking to keep him busy. "Now I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So, where do you think you're going with that emerald?"

When he didn't answer, Sonic got angry. This hedgehog was the cause of all his recent troubles, and he was not in a mood to play nice with him. In fact, Sonic considered him an imposter. "Say something, you fake hedgehog!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was the most fun chapter to write, probably because of how action-packed it is. Also, go play/watch City Escape, then read that part again. You'll notice that other than skipping a few turns while on the board and the loop before the building run, it's exactly the same.


End file.
